


The Most Unlikely Threesome

by Snortneypoptart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coercion, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Duel Monsters, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Shipping, Shippy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortneypoptart/pseuds/Snortneypoptart
Summary: Ryuuji, Ryou, and Seto share an unlikely experience over a bottle of whiskey.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou & Kaiba Seto & Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Mumbleshipping





	The Most Unlikely Threesome

The party at Duke’s house was thinning out fast, there were only three people left at the bar before he knew it. Himself, Kaiba, and Bakura. There were no signs of any of them leaving though, so Duke said nothing, they all just started taking shots of the bottle of whiskey on his bar and talking about all the crazy shit they had done in their lives. “Damn” he thought to himself, “I never thought in a million years I’d be sitting in my house with these two guys”. The bottle slowly emptied between the three of them as they shared stories of life, business, friendship, and fucking. When the fucking came up, that’s when shit got crazy. Duke was sitting between Kaiba, who was historically non-social, and Bakura, who was historically evil and good at the same time. Duke wasn’t sure whose hand he felt creeping up the leg of his super skinny jeans first, but eventually he felt both of their hands rubbing on his hard cock. “Fuck, when did I even get hard?” The alcohol was clearly having an effect on all of them. “Maybe I should stop them?” He thought to himself but at the same time he heard himself moan underneath the touch of two men rubbing him through his jeans and he knew he wasn’t going to complain. “The most unlikely threesome ever” he said out loud, as Bakura leaned in and covered his mouth with his for the first time that night. “Shut the fuck up!”


End file.
